Lo que Barry no sabe
by Cloud122
Summary: Oliver sabe que hay cosas que es mejor que Barry ignore sobre todo si se trata de su relación. [serie de drabbles]
1. Ojos

Hola de nuevo, ¿cómo están? yo feliz por andar por fin de vacaciones, al fin dispongo de mi tiempo para poder descansar, escribir y ver series. Y de hecho, la idea de este nuevo finc surgió después de pasar una tarde viendo vídeos de Arrow y Flash mi mente enseguida comenzó a divagar y bueno, he aquí el resultado. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

 **Capítulo l:** **Ojos.**

 **—** XXXXXXXX—

Oliver nunca ha bajado la mirada ante nadie, siempre, ante cualquier situación o individuo al que se enfrentado a dado la cara. Mirando directamente a los ojos de su adversario porque como dicen _"los ojos son la ventana del alma"_ le ha servido para identificar y conocer la verdad en sus contrincantes.

Con el paso del tiempo, aprendió a leer lo que se escondía en cada mirada. Envidia, enojo, tristeza, venganza, indiferencia, burla, si, en su mundo eran las expresiones que más había visto repetirse con los años. Mirándolo a los ojos es que puede llegar a conocerlos, incluso encontrar su puntos débiles.

Es por eso que cuando conoce algún futuro socio de la empresa o algún enemigo de Arrow es que siempre les miraba directamente a los ojos.

Pero siempre existe una primera vez para todo. Y desde el momento en que miro directamente a esos ojos verdes, supo que algo estaba mal.

Al inicio pensaba que podía ser peligroso, algún hechizo en el que había caído preso porque ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ellos.

Por eso, cada que tiene la oportunidad le habla buscando el contacto con la mirada del otro, debía descubrir que era lo que le tenía así. Grave error. Entre más tiempo miraba esas pupilas verdes más perdido se encontraba y más le interesaba conocer sobre él.

Cuando estaba solo, trataba de revolver el misterio en el que se había vuelto esa mirada ojiverde. Buscaba el fallo, aquello que no debía estar ahí y se desesperaba cuando no lograba encontrarlo. Era la primera vez que se topaba con una mirada así: honesta.

Porque desde la primera vez que lo conoció su expresión nunca ha cambiado, esa mirada le daba absoluta honestidad y admiración. Sabe que es poseedor de una mirada penetrante y que son contados con los dedos de una mano las veces en que tuvo que apartar su vista de alguien, pero eso era antes, ahora ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha perdido ante el castaño.

Ya no lo considera una amenaza –no una al mundo por lo menos— sabe que puede confiar en él, porque lo ha visto en sus ojos y demostrado con su actuar. Siempre queriendo ayudar, entregando todo de su persona sin esperar nada a cambio, incluso el dar el máximo sacrificio de un héroe y eso es algo que le ha hecho merecedor de su admiración.

Ha pasado el tiempo, y el sigue pensando en ese par de ojos, le gusta recordar esa mirada porque se ha vuelto un símbolo de paz y esperanza no solo para Arrow sino también para Oliver Queen. Esa mirada le da tranquilidad en las noches que los fantasmas de su pasado regresan, cuando las dudas asaltan su cabeza, cuando la soledad parece ser más fuerte que él.

Es por eso que sin importar lo que pase, sin importar lo que cueste ha decidido proteger lo que esa miraba representaba. No dejar que nadie le corrompa ni siquiera él. Ayudarlo en lo que pueda, protegerlo con su vida si era necesario.

— ¡Oliver! – escucha una voz que le llama y a los pocos segundos siente como su cuerpo es ligeramente impulsado y como unas manos le rodean. –Lamento la tardanza.

—No te preocupes, llegas a tiempo— indica después de unos momentos de silencio, rodeando la estrecha cintura de su compañero respondiendo el abrazo iniciado por el corredor, el cual sonríe y deja descansar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Oliver solo puede sonreír atrayendo más el cuerpo del menor al suyo mientras se acomodaba mejor en la pared de aquella azotea, el punto de reunión de ambos.

— ¿En qué piensas?— indaga Barry separándose apenas lo suficiente para ver al mayor sin romper el abrazo.

El vigilante vuelve a apreciar ese par de ojos que se han vuelto una obsesión para él, aquellos que podría pasar largas horas contemplándolas perdiéndose en ese bello color.

—Nada importante— responde tranquilo.

Sabiendo que Barry no quedaría satisfecho con esa respuesta, es que busca distraerlo apoderándose de sus labios, iniciando un beso tranquilo que rápidamente es correspondido por el castaño.

Porque Barry no sabe, y era mejor así. Lo mucho que Oliver Queen/ Arrow aman ver los ojos de Barry Allen/Flash y todo aquello que han visto en ellos.

Continuara...

* * *

Y bueno, en esta ocasión he apostado por crear una serie de drabbles sin ningún orden o relación entre ellos, aun no tengo un número exacto pero serán pocos. Si alguna de ustedes tiene sugerencias de alguna palabra, frase o situación que les gustaría que utilizara para un drabble son bien recibidas. ¿Ideas, sugerencias, comentarios ?

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Dolor

Hola ¿cómo están? Estos días de lluvia y descanso son perfectos para divagar y dejar que la inspiración llegue. Bueno, en esta ocasión me inspire en una escena del crossover entre The Flash y Arrow, el capítulo ocho si mal no recuerdo. Espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC

* * *

 **Capítulo ll: Dolor**

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

Algo dentro suyo siente que se ha roto, un dolor en su pecho se ha instalado desde que llegó a ese departamento.

¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? Él ha estado en esa situación y de antemano sabe que no existe discurso o frase que pueda disminuir el dolor que se siente, además, no es que el fuera el mejor hablador del mundo, ni siquiera sabe si su presencia puede ayudar en algo.

Pero, desde que recibió el llamado por parte del equipo de Barry, lo único que quería era verlo, cerciorarse de que estuviera bien y que no fuese a cometer una estupidez como él lo había hecho en su momento, porque no es que dudara del castaño, pero el dolor, al igual que la irá puede envolvernos tanto que incluso nos encamina a hacer cosas que nos resultaría impensables.

¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía, y lo mejor que puede hacer es darle un poco de compañía. Llevan cerca de veinte minutos sentados en el piso del departamento del castaño, recargados en la cama sin decir palabra alguna. Ni siquiera se observan, solo están los dos viendo al frente. De vez en cuando le mira de reojo pero el menor parece perdido en sus pensamientos y no le molesta, por el contrario, lo entiende.

Él sabe que necesita procesar todo lo que está pasando, seguro se debe estar planteando todo lo que en algún momento daba por sentando. Solo puede escuchar los pequeños sollozos del menor y eso hace que sienta que su corazón es oprimido.

No era justo, de las personas que ha logrado conocer a lo largo de su vida, la última persona que merece sufrir era precisamente Barry Allen. En su momento se lo había advertido, el sacrificio que resultaba tratar de proteger a un mundo que estaba sumergido en la oscuridad. Que no debía dar todo de sí, porque perdería más de lo que ganaba, que no podía entregar su confianza tan fácilmente a las personas. No le costó mucho tiempo el darse cuenta de su error, había hecho bien en advertirle de los males, pero no podía hacer que el menor viera el mundo a los ojos de él, porque Flash no era como Arrow y éste jamás sería como el corredor, y eso, era lo que caracterizaba al corredor, la esperanza que ponía en las personas y su creencia en segundas oportunidades, aunque no las mereciera.

Porque sabía que Flash era un héroe, pero no bastaba con que él lo supiera, el problema eran los ciudadanos que no lo reconocían como tal, que le temían y solo esperaban que cometiera un pequeño error para señalarlo.

— _Estúpidos_ — pensó. Porque no era justo que un hombre como Barry sufriera solo por haber caído en una trampa. Ser abandonado por aquellos que una vez dijeron creer en ti.

Como lo había hecho Iris, no podía culparla porque ella _no entendía, no sabía_ que Flash no quiso lastimarla, que estaba siendo controlado. Simplemente lo juzgo como los otros, y el castaño sufría por haber creído en alguien que supuestamente estaba de su lado y ahora le daba la espalda.

—Oliver — escucha la voz del castaño llamarle bajito, casi un susurro. —.Disculpa, no debieron molestarte por esto.

El arquero voltea para ver al velocista el cual le mira directamente y siente una vez más que algo dentro de él se rompe. Barry ya no está llorando, pero el rastro de las lágrimas sigue en su rostro. Sus ojos están rojos por haber llorado. Se veía tan pequeño, tan frágil.

—No es molestia — es lo único que puede decirle, porque es verdad —. Barry, sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte, ¿verdad?

Por toda contestación el forense simplemente asiente. Y esta vez Oliver no reprime lo que siente, rodea con su brazo el cuerpo del menor atrayéndolo al suyo, haciendo que la cabeza del castaño descansara en su pecho, con lentitud pasea sus dedos por el cabello ajeno sintiendo como el cuerpo del menor poco a poco va relajándose, no tardará en quedarse dormido.

—Gracias — murmura el corredor antes de caer completamente vencido por el cansancio en los brazos del rubio.

Oliver no se mueve ni deja de acariciar el cabello del castaño, siente como la respiración del menor poco a poco se va regulando.

Al despertar Barry se encontrará en su cama, siendo cubierto por un par de sabanas. Tardará un tiempo, pero confía en la fuerza del menor y sabe que pronto volverá a la normalidad.

Porque Barry no sabe, y era mejor así. Que esa noche Oliver se quedó en la misma posición abrazando al castaño hasta las primeras horas de la mañana prometiéndole en pequeños susurros mientras besaba su cabello que jamás le dejaría solo.

* * *

Si se preguntan… la parte en la que me inspire fue cuando Flash habla con Iris y ella le dice que ya no confía en él y que ya no la busque. Ver llorar a Barry fue demasiado ToT y las palabras de Ollie dios, la única persona que puede consolarlo es él.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si alguna de ustedes tiene alguna sugerencia de alguna palabra, frase o situación que les gustaría o me aconsejen para escribir un drabble se los agradecería. ¿Ideas, sugerencias, comentarios?

Que estén bien, ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Sonrisa

¡Hola!, ¿cómo están?. Antes que nada, agradezco a Taisha StarkTaisho por tus comentarios y debo decirte que ya estoy trabajando en tu petición, pronto lo estaré subiendo. Por mientras disfruten el tercer drabble de esta pequeña serie. Nos vemos abajo.

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

 **Capítulo lll: sonrisa**

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

Todos en el equipo saben que Oliver es una persona que no suele sonreír mucho y las veces que lo hace, es porque está fingiendo. No es que con ellos no sonría, lo hace, pero son tan pocas las ocasiones que a veces es difícil recordar la última vez que lo vieron hacerlo. Aunque admiten que de un tiempo a la fecha eso ha cambiado, porque todos lo han visto y se alegran de ello.

De que existe una persona capaz de sacarle una sonrisa al arquero, pero no una fingida, una realmente sincera. De esas que no puedes aparentar porque realmente lo sientes, esa felicidad y alegría que un momento o una persona puede proporcionarte, esa que ilumina tu mirada y elimina cualquier rastro de dolor, tristeza o cansancio.

Y todos en la Arrowcave saben que cuando cierto héroe de Central City aparece, es que las sonrisas del arquero también lo hacen. No son fingidas, en lo absoluto. Basta con que lo vea para que inmediatamente Oliver sonría sin importar la situación.

—Creo que debería llamar más seguido a Barry — exclamó en una ocasión Felicity tranquilamente mientras guardaba unos archivos en las computadoras.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema? —preguntó extrañado mirando a la rubia.

—En lo absoluto — le miró divertida —. Es solo que cuando se marcha parece que se lleva algo consigo.

El arquero no puede evitar poner una expresión confundida. La mujer al ver aquel gesto no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada entretenida por la situación.

— ¡Oh, vamos! todos lo sabemos —expresa divertida —. ¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a aceptar?

—Felicity créeme que no te estoy entendiendo — pronuncio el rubio cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Sé más clara, por favor.

— Sí que lo sabes —respondió con tranquilidad —.De lo que Barry provoca en ti.

—Creo que est…. —

—Oliver —le llama interrumpiéndolo—. Barry ha logrado algo que ninguno de nosotros en todo este tiempo ha podido, hacer que sonrías. El que estén juntos, produce un efecto positivo en tu persona, te ves más alegre, relajado…con vida, todos hemos notamos ese cambio en tu persona ¿y sabes? nos alegra mucho.

—Creo que están confundiendo las cosas —respondió tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. —.Solo es un compañero, un amigo.

—Solo piénsalo —la mujer se levantó caminado hasta donde estaba el arquero —.Probablemente Barry sea la persona que mejor pueda entenderte. No te niegues esa posibilidad.

Al finalizar la mujer palmeo el hombro del mayor retirándose del lugar. Oliver se sentó en la silla en la que momentos antes estaba su amiga, meditando las palabras que le había dicho. Era verdad que cuando el menor estaba cerca podía darse el lujo de relajarse, porque tenía alguien en quien apoyase, un _igual_ que le ayudaría y cuidaría las espaldas, además, no lo negaba, su presencia le era grata.

Barry era una persona que le enseñaba a ver la misma cosa con ojos distintos, con una perspectiva completamente nueva y siempre se mostraba tal cual era sin mentiras ni buscando sacar provecho de algo.

Era único, tan sencillo, siempre dispuesto ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, veía la bondad en todos incluso en aquellos que decían no tenerla, como él.

El sonido de su celular le sacó de sus pensamientos, al revisar la pantalla no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver de quién era el mensaje. Felicity tenía razón pero no lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

Porque Barry no sabe, y era mejor así. Que todo lo que se trataba de su persona ponía en Oliver una sonrisa, pero no una fingida, una verdadera como murmuran felices los miembros de su equipo al verlo sonreír cuando un destello amarillo aparece iluminando las calles de Starling City.

* * *

¿Quién no se puede enamorar de la sonrisa de Oliver? Es realmente hermosa y la de Barry... ¡ohh la de Barry!. Es del tipo de personas que verlo sonreír hace que tu también lo hagas, así que entendemos por completo tu sentir Ollie, solo admítelo y declárate pronto por favor. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Adoro la química entre esos dos.

Bueno, como último aviso, ya tengo escrito el siguiente y la verdad es que debo advertirles: será largo. Comparado a estos tres si lo será, lo juro, intente cortarlo pero aun así es extenso. ¿Eso es bueno o malo? Ya me lo dirán cuando lo suba.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si alguna de ustedes tiene alguna sugerencia de alguna palabra, frase o situación que les gustaría o me aconsejen para escribir un drabble se los agradecería. ¿Ideas, sugerencias, comentarios?

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Cita

Hola, ¿cómo están? muchas gracias a Taisha StarkTaisho y Briela87 por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que les gustan los drabbles que se han subido, espero que los demás también sean de su agrado.

Advertencias: como les había advertido, el cuarto drabble es largo… lo suficiente para dejar de ser parte de la categoría (?) desde que lo escribí lo pensé mucho si dejarlo como parte de la serie o ponerlo aparte, y bueno, dado que el escrito nació como parte del proyecto decidí ponerlo acá. Espero les guste

Nos leemos abajo.

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

 **Capítulo lV: Cita**

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

La suerte no estaba de su lado esa noche. El tráfico que había en la ciudad le había dejado parado a mitad del camino y tal parecía que la cosa iría lenta, intento llamar al castaño para notificarle de su retardo pero no contaba con que la batería de su celular se había terminado. Soltó una serie de maldiciones y sin saber que más hacer, salió del vehículo dejando a su chofer en el lugar, pidiéndole que en cuanto pudiera le diera alcance y no tuvo más remedio que correr por la larga calle esquivando los autos, iba demasiado tarde.

Después de varios días, semanas incluso meses en las que tuvo que soportar tener encima suyo a todo los miembros de su equipo quienes le decían que debía dar el siguiente paso si no quería que alguien –cuyo nombre no será pronunciado pero que reside en Gótica y tiene cierto gusto por los murciélagos— pudiera robarse el corazón del corredor escarlata.

Con eso en mente, y después de varios intentos frustrados, interrupciones por parte de los equipos de ambos es que logró por fin pedirle que salieran en una cita o algo así.

 _—Sal conmigo — indicó, aunque más que una petición parecía una orden. Pero, ¿qué esperaban? Él no era en lo absoluto delicado y expresivo al decir las cosas, además estaba demasiado concentrado en mostrar una tranquilidad que no poseía en esos momentos._

 _— ¿Salir? —Cuestionó el forense dejando el tubo de ensayo que tenía en la mano en la gradilla mientras realizaba algunas anotaciones —. ¿A dónde?_

 _—A donde tú quieras. —Respondía secamente, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba—. Podemos ir a cenar, ver una película, lo que desees._

 _El castaño le miro durante unos momentos, parecía pensar las palabras del rubio, el cual juraba que los latidos acelerados de su corazón podían ser escuchados en la habitación._

 _— ¿Algo así como una cita? — Preguntó el menor mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cuando ve que el arquero asiente con la cabeza —.Claro, será divertido._

Y al escuchar la respuesta positiva del forense es que Oliver puedo volver a respirar, ni siquiera sabe en qué momento dejo de hacerlo, pero se sentía feliz, tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle el interés que tenía en él, uno que iba más allá de una simple amistad.

Pero ahora, todo parecía estar en su contra. Llevaba por lo menos cuarenta minutos de retraso y no tenía manera alguna de contactar con el castaño. La respiración comenzaba a fallarle y el cansancio después de tanto correr comenzaban a ganarle, pero no le importaba, llegaría a como diera lugar, solo podía implorar a que Barry no se hubiera cansado e ido pensando en que le habían dejado plantado.

Al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas, logró divisar las letras luminosas del restaurante, el lugar en donde habían acordado cenar. El establecimiento estaba en una zona tranquila, donde la gente no solía transitar mucho. Y eso era perfecto. Sabía que el menor no se sentía a gusto en lugares demasiado ostentosos y él prefería lugares no tan concurridos por lo que ese lugar era el indicado.

Sin detenerse y con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban termino por recorrer el tramo que le faltaba hasta llegar.

Es ahí cuando se detiene respirando agitado, siente que en cualquier momento las piernas le van a fallar por lo que se arrodilla tratando de regular su respiración mientras con una mano limpia las gotas de sudor que resbalan por su rostro y con la mirada busca al castaño. No lo observa en ningún lado, habían acordado verse afuera del establecimiento y un temor comenzó a invadirlo imaginando que el castaño se había marchado al ver que no llegaba.

Con esfuerzo y aún sin poder normalizar su respiración intenta ponerse de pie, dispuesto a entrar al lugar, quizás… solo quizás…

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una repentina ráfaga de aire le detiene. Unos brazos le rodean y debido al cansancio su cuerpo no logra reaccionar a tiempo haciendo que caiga en el piso de la calle con un peso extra arriba de él.

Afortunadamente, no había nadie por ahí, por lo que cuando logra reaccionar y dirigir su mirada a la causa de su caída observa aquel traje rojo que conoce perfectamente.

— ¿Barry? — pregunta confundido por el impacto del golpe. Pero un sollozo hace que reaccione inmediatamente concentrándose en el menor.

—Lo siento— escucha que exclama débilmente el corredor, quien tiene su cabeza pegada al pecho del rubio —.En verdad lo siento Oliver

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Cuestionó intentando disimular la preocupación en su voz —. ¿Qué es lo qué pasa?

El menor no dice nada más, logrando que a cada segundo la inquietud de Oliver aumente. Hasta que después de unos minutos, el corredor se levantó quedando ambos de frente aún sentados en el piso de la calle. Pequeñas lágrimas brotan de los ojos verdes perdiéndose en la máscara que cubre el rostro del héroe de Central City.

—En verdad lo intente —exclama el menor intentando controlar el llanto —. Lamento mucho no haber llegado Oliver, esto… esto fue un desastre Heatwave ha estado haciendo destrozos por toda la ciudad, intente detenerlo… pero… cuando al fin logramos neutralizarlo es que me percate de la hora. Lo siento, yo en verdad había esperado toda la semana a que llegará este día, yo solo quería pasar una velada agradable contigo, únicamente los dos. Quería llamarte pero olvide mi celular en casa de Joe y no podía llegar vestido así… en verdad yo…

—Respira Barry —le interrumpió al ver como el corredor comenzaba a hablar rápidamente —Escucha, acabo de llegar. Tuve problemas con el tráfico y por lo que dices, supongo que es parte de los destrozos de Hearwave. Intente llamarte pero mi teléfono se quedó sin batería, no sabía cómo contactarte y tuve que correr.

—Oliver — exclama el menor lanzándose nuevamente al cuerpo del arquero quien nuevamente termina recostado en el piso. —. En verdad lo siento, crees… ¿crees que podamos salir otro día?

—Claro que sí— responde mientras palmea la espalda de Flash —.Y esta vez, nos aseguraremos de tener contacto con el otro.

—Lo prometo — responde el menor. Y Oliver asiente.

Porque Barry no sabe, y era mejor así. Que en su mente, ha comenzado a diseñar una serie de planes de contingencia para que nunca vuelva a ocurrir algo así. Porque Oliver es capaz de todo con tal de llegar a tiempo a una cita con Barry.

* * *

¿Se imaginan a Oliver pidiéndole una cita a Barry? No sé, pero mi noción de eso es que sería directo y cortante, pero no porque no le interese sino que no sabría cómo actuar XD ha de ser bien tierno presenciar eso, además yo sí creo que Ollie movería mar, cielo y tierra con tal de llegar a una cita con su corredor.

aclaración: La gradilla por si no la ubican es un material de química que sirve para poner los tubos de ensayo y que no se derramen.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Pelea

¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal? les traigo el quinto capítulo. Les tengo una noticia, en realidad son dos, pero la primera es que como les había dicho tengo pensado en que sean pocos los drabbles que escriba y considero que diez sería la cantidad perfecta ¿Qué opinan? Aún lo sigo pensando y la segunda se las diré al final por mientras, disfruten.

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Pelea**

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

No puede dejar que sus sentimientos se interpongan y eso es algo que debe aprender. Flash en verdad necesita aceptar que existen situaciones en que las cosas únicamente tienen dos perspectivas: blanco o negro. No hay espacios para matices ni pequeñas esperanzas de cambio, eso lo sabe perfectamente pero al corredor aún le cuesta aceptar que no siempre se puede salvar a todos.

Desde hace tres días a estado encerrado en su casa, tumbado en el sillón de la sala sin ninguna intención de salir ni de que le molestaran. Y parecía que todo su equipo había entendido perfectamente el mensaje, y como no, si ellos conocían de sobra el motivo por el cual Oliver estaba con un pésimo humor que hacía temblar a cualquiera que se le ocurriera dirigirle la palabra: había discutido con Barry.

¿El motivo? Un grupo de ladrones de Starling City quienes habían estado huyendo del vigilante y ahora estaban en una cafetería en Central City tomaron a un grupo de personas como rehenes. No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos héroes aparecieran para resolver la situación. Arrow distraía a los ladrones mientras el corredor sacaba a los rehenes asegurándose que estuvieran a salvo.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo ante los ataques del arquero, solo quedaba uno de los malhechores quien presuroso logro atrapar a uno de los civiles apuntándole con el arma amenazando al vigilante de que bajara sus armas y se rindiera.

Flash se coloca a su lado, comenzando a hablar con el hombre, pidiéndole que soltara a la joven que había capturado, prometiéndole que Arrow no haría nada y que esto no necesitaba terminar en alguna desgracia. Sin embargo, ninguna de las palabras del corredor parecía sufrir efecto en el ladrón quien cada vez parecía más nervioso ante la situación, comenzando a gritar y exigiendo que ambos héroes le dejaran ir.

—Ollie, baja tu arco — murmura el velocista—.Creo que puedo convencerlo.

El arquero ignoraba la petición del menor y lejos de bajar el arco tenso aún más la cuerda apuntando al malhechor, él no iba a negociar nada, ese maldito ya había hecho suficiente daño dejando a seis personas en el hospital entre ellos un niño.

—Arrow — insiste el el escarlata.

En ese momento el arquero desvía su blanco disparando a una de las lámparas cercanas al ladrón. El ruido y la falla de luz despisto al hombre permitiendo que Flash tomara a la joven sacándola del lugar. Al asegurarse de que estuviera bien, volviendo a entrar al establecimiento en donde encuentra al ladrón tirado inconsciente a los pies del vigilante quien ya no tenía su arco apuntando pero si sus manos echas puños.

—Eso fue peligroso —exclamó molesto el castaño

— Si no hubiera actuado, el abría lastimado a esa chica, no sabes de lo que es capaz. — respondió dándose media vuelta quedando de frente al corredor.

— ¿Y tú sí? —le reclama —. Podría haberlo convencido de que se entregara sin necesidad de que alguien saliera lastimado.

—Eres demasiado blando— respondió serio caminando a la salida— . No te imaginas el número de personas que este sujeto y todo su grupo han lastimado. Ya te lo he dicho, no todas las personas merecen tu comprensión, es así como deben hacerse las cosas.

—Quizás es la forma en que Arrow hace las cosas —exclama cruzándose de brazos mientras bloqueaba el camino del vigilante —. Pero esta es mi ciudad y aquí se procede distinto.

Ambos héroes se observaron la batalla silenciosa que se instaló entre ellos era palpable en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer y cuando las sirenas de la patrulla se dejaron escuchar. Flash desvió la mirada un momento para observar como los oficiales entraban a la escena, al regresar su vista el lugar en donde estaba su pareja se encontraba vacía. Lanzó un suspiro y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Porque Barry no sabe, y era mejor así. Que Oliver poco a poco comienza a desesperarse porque quiere estar cerca de su mocoso, pero también sabe que debe enseñar a Flash a que no todos merecen su confianza.

* * *

Ahhh porque ninguna relación, Ni siquiera la de nuestros queridos héroes puede ser perfecta ¿no creen? Los ideales de ambos son tan tangibles entre ellos como distintos. Lo interesante es ver cómo puede encontrar el punto medio y trabajar perfectamente.

Por último, la segunda noticia es que el siguiente capítulo es un pedido especial ya que se trata de la sugerencia de Taisha StarkTaisho y tendrá como nombre "Sacrificio"

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Sacrificio

Creo que yo solo entiendo la parte de la teoría del drabble pero no en la práctica, nuevamente me quedo un poco largo, lo siento -.-u!

Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Taisha StarkTaisho gracias por tus comentarios, espero sea de tu agrado y que se acerque un poco a lo que esperabas. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Vl: Sacrificio**

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

Decir que le sorprendía la repentina llegada de su pareja a su casa era realmente una mentira. Barry siempre se aparecía cuando quería en su hogar y no es que le molestara, en lo absoluto. Adoraba tener al menor cerca, es más, si dependiera de él no dejaría que se fuera nunca.

Así que la llegada inesperada del corredor no debía ser causa de sorpresa o tal vez sí. Sentir el impacto de un cuerpo contra el suyo tumbándolo en su cama fue suficiente para descolocar unos segundos al arquero quien sentía como unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo pegándose al suyo.

—Barry — le llama dispuesto a reñirle por su llegada algo brusca.

El mencionado no reacciono ante su llamado ni siquiera le dirige una mirada y eso es algo que le extraña.

Desde su enfrentamiento con Vandal Sagave hace ya unas semanas, el castaño actuaba raro, se veía distraído y constantemente pensativo, sin contar que las veces que buscaba su mirada éste le esquivaba, incluso los miembros de su equipo le había externado el cambio en su amigo.

Oliver ya había decidido que iría a Central City para encarar al menor hasta que le dijera que pasaba. Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el enfrentamiento con Sagave, incluso antes. Ya que el corredor comenzó a actuar y decir cosas extrañas que no logro comprender y siendo honestos, relego el tema teniendo el otro problema, grave error al parecer.

Lentamente trato de ponerse de pie aun con el cuerpo del castaño, no le resulto difícil, Barry pesaba muy poco. Una vez incorporado, Oliver terminó sentado en la cama con el forense en sus piernas quien aún no decía nada ni siquiera le miraba.

No quería ni presionaría a su pareja para que hablara a sí que solo se limitó a acariciar la espalda del menor buscando tranquilizarlo. Realizó la acción durante varios minutos en los cuales el silencio predominaba en la habitación.

—Oliver —murmuro bajito el castaño —. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin dejar de acariciar la espalda del menor.

—Vandal Sagave, lo que te dije…. Yo no pude salvarte — expresó sintiendo como la voz se le rompía.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó deteniendo sus caricias —. Lo detuvimos Barry, ganamos.

—En esta línea del tiempo lo hicimos. —

—Sabes que cuando me hablas así no logro entenderte —frunció el ceño

—Te lo dije, mi mundo es más extraño que el tuyo—

—Mi mundo es el mismo que el tuyo— aseguró separando al menor colocando una mano en su barbilla obligándole a mirarle—. Así que vamos, ponme a prueba.

El castaño esbozo una sonrisa triste. Su mirada era opaca, no había ningún rastro del brillo y vivacidad que les caracterizaba.

—Es algo complicado, tampoco yo entiendo mucho — indicó lanzando un suspiro de cansancio —.De alguna forma, la speed force actúa como una pared kinética la cual está ligado a la línea del tiempo que conecta el pasado, presente, el futuro, superando la velocidad de la luz o el sonido puedo romper dicha pared y regresar a un determinado período, incluso dimensión.

— Tienes razón, no te entiendo —resopló frustrado—. Puedes decirlo en términos para los mortales.

— Que si supero mi propia velocidad puedo viajar en el tiempo. — explico el castaño

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? —cuestionó levantando una ceja sorprendido —. Nunca lo has mencionado

—Sí puedo, pero procuro no hacerlo porque es peligroso. Cambiar una cosa, por mínima que sea puede provocar situaciones catastróficas.

— ¿Savage? ... —

—Cambie el flujo del tiempo, Oliver, la verdad es que él ganaba. Asesino a todos.

—Pero tú...—

—Logré escapar gracias a ti— pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por su rostro—. Me ordenaste que me fuera. Te sacrificaste para que yo escapara.

—Barry…. —Exclamó analizando lo que su pareja le decía, él había muerto, en el futuro o algo así pero había muerto.

— ¡Te deje Oliver! — Interrumpió explotando por fin —.Deje que murieras frente a mis ojos, ¿qué clase de héroe se supone que soy? Es más, ¡¿qué clase de novio se supone que soy?!Nunca puedo hacer las cosas bien, se supone que somos un equipo, y no pude hacer nada para salvarte, igual que paso con mi madre. No merezco ser llamado héroe, ni tu pareja. Soy un idiota.

El forense intentó ponerse de pie dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, pero los fuertes brazos de su compañero lo detuvieron impidiéndole cualquier intento de escape.

—Barry mírame — le ordeno al ver que el castaño evitaba cualquier contacto visual—. Barry.

Ante la insistencia del mayor el oji verde le miró directamente a los ojos de los cuales las lágrimas seguían saliendo. Oliver limpio con su pulgar los pequeños gotas saladas, junto sus frentes permitiendo que sus labios se rozaran.

—Acabas de decir que fui yo el que te ordeno alejarte del lugar ¿cierto? — cuestión mientras el menor asentía. —Entonces no puedes decir que me dejaste.

—Pero…—

—No te culpes por eso— interrumpió depositando un pequeño beso en los labios contrarios —. Yo te lo pedí y gracias a que te alejaste de ahí es que pudiste viajar al pasado, ahora o el tiempo que sea que estemos y evitar que todo eso ocurriera. Eres un héroe Barry, gracias a ti es que ganamos y que hoy podemos estar juntos.

—Oliver — exclamó el menor apoderándose de los labios del rubio quien al instante respondió al gesto —. Te amo.

Oliver no respondió, en su lugar volvió a apoderarse de los labios del velocista, recostándole en su cama sin romper el contacto.

Porque Barry no sabe y era mejor así. Que Oliver moría gustoso una y mil veces en todas las líneas temporales existentes o lo que sean que había dicho el castaño si con eso lograba salvar la vida del hombre que ama.

* * *

Ok, aclaraciones:

1) La explicación que da Barry respecto a los viajes en el tiempo, debo decir que tuve que leer un poco sobre el asunto y que la justificación que se le da a dicha habilidad es completamente del mundo de DC. Si desean saber más con gusto puedo pasarles el link de donde lo leí.

2) La speed forcé es una fuente pura de energía la cual es la responsable de darle a ciertas personas habilidades excepcionales, entre los personajes que la han utilizado se encuentran principalmente en "Nueva Tierra" Flash y los habitantes de ciudad Gorila (recordando a Grodd) aunque también se menciona a otros personajes que pertenecen a la dimensión de "Tierra 0" (Solovar, Turbine, Turbo Charger, Sprint, Marissa Rennie, Iris West, Reverse Flash)

3) Un poco de física. La kinética o cinética es la energía que posee un cuerpo debido a su movimiento o velocidad. En el caso de Flash, es la que le otorga la capacidad de trasportarse a otras dimensiones debido que es un cuerpo en movimiento y al ser alimentado por la energía, su aceleración se modifica permitiéndole esto.

Y creo que eso es todos, ¿qué opinan? La verdad es que mientras veía el capítulo para inspirarme me fue inevitable que lo fangirl saliera al ver esa escena en las dos líneas temporales. Cuando Oliver se sacrifica y le pide a Barry que corra y en la segunda, cuando ambos sujetan el bastón / y luego dicen que uno imagina cosas, ¡claro que no!

Nos vamos acercando al final de los drabbles si es que algo más no pasa o si alguien desea que escriba de algo más. Pues creo que es todo por el momento.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Miedo

Hola, ¿cómo están? séptimo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Vll: Miedo**

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

¿Cómo una persona puede volver a la normalidad después de una experiencia como la que él vivió? Claramente nadie, el quedar atrapado en una isla por cinco años sin más recurso que tú mismo para sobrevivir, era algo que claramente reacomoda las prioridades de cualquiera.

Purgatorio, era como llamaba a esa experiencia a la que el destino le había sometido, claramente tuvo que pagar por las acciones que cometió a lo largo de su vida y el precio fue demasiado grande, incluso después de salir de ese lugar las secuelas seguían presentes.

Y aunque regreso a su hogar con su madre y su hermana, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas. Nada podía seguir siendo igual a pesar de que todos le decían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara a ser el mismo ¡No! Él no podía, no quería volver a ser la persona que era antes del accidente, porque había visto sus errores y no estaba dispuesto a volver a hacerlos.

No estaba dispuesto a seguir ignorando todos las injusticias que pasaban a su alrededor, es por eso que decidió detenerlos, convertirse en un vigilante que fuera capaz de pararlos, pero como todo lo que él hace, resultó un fracaso. La línea que existía entre los que supuestamente eran malos y él se había vuelto difusa en algún momento y la prueba de ello eran sus manos estaban manchadas de rojo…. la sangre de inocentes.

Y eso le pesaba, le hacía odiarse y le era imposible perdonarse, ¿por qué todo lo que hacía terminaba mal? Aun cuando tuviera las mejores intenciones, siempre alguien terminaba pagando por sus errores.

Puede que su cuerpo ya no sea prisionero en aquella isla, pero su mente constantemente regresaba al lugar atrayendo con ello cada uno de sus miedos, errores y culpas que jamás podrá perdonarse.

El fantasma de cada uno de sus errores le perseguían para torturarle algunas noches, aquellas en las que el silencio y la soledad se volvían más fuertes, envolviéndolo en su manto para recordarle cada uno de las fallas que ha cometido y las consecuencias de la misma.

Aquellas sombras protegidas por la oscuridad constantemente le susurraban en los días que sentía desfallecer, en los momentos en los que no podía seguir peleando, le decían que era un monstruo que el único mal que existía era su persona porque todo lo que decía importarle terminaba siendo destruido por el mismo.

Ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha despertado en la madrugada con la respiración agitada y el miedo recorrerle en todo el cuerpo a causa de sus pesadillas, aquellas que constantemente sin descanso le mostraban todos y cada uno de sus errores.

Lamentablemente esa noche no era la excepción, y una vez más su mente le mostraba escenas en donde a causa de su debilidad terminaba perdiendo aquello que se había vuelto su única fuente de luz en toda esa oscuridad. Y ahora le observaba dormir, tranquilo, con la serenidad que solo una persona sin culpas puede tener.

Tiene miedo, miedo de que algún día una de sus pesadillas se pueda volver realidad, que el termine fallándole en un momento crucial y termine perdiendo lo único bueno que tiene. Teme que un día el corredor se canse de él y le abandone llevándose consigo la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

— ¿Oliver? —escuchó la voz adormilada del castaño —. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada—responde tranquilamente mientras acaricia el rostro del castaño

— ¿Otra pesadilla? — preguntó el forense

—Algo así —respondió. Barry era la única persona con la que podía ser completamente honesta —. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — cuestionó el menor

—Porque siempre que te quedas termino despertándote a causa de mis sueños —

—Oliver, no debes disculparte, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti— Responde mientras se acerca al otro abrazándolo—. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

—No, todo está bien —

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿cierto?— indica el menor.

Por toda contestación el mayor solo beso la frente del castaño como una señal de que todo estaba bien. En el silencio de la noche, Oliver escuchaba el tranquilo respirar de su novio quien se había quedado nuevamente dormido.

Porque Barry no sabe, y era mejor así. Que el mayor miedo de Oliver es perderlo, que constantemente sus pesadillas le muestran la forma en que lo veía morir. Pero a diferencia de sus sueños en los que no podía hacer nada, en el mundo real, él lo protegería en cuerpo y alma. Lo protegería de la forma en que no pudo hacerlo con el resto, porque sus manos ya estaban manchadas de suficiente sangre por culpa de sus errores, pero esta vez no permitiría que Barry se convirtiera en uno de ellos.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, la verdad es que los miedos de Olie son algo que constantemente debe luchar y eso se deja en claro a lo largo de la serie.

Les tengo una pregunta, este mes es bastante agitado en el mundo de DC, con las películas que salen y los tráiler, con todo esto ¿qué opinan del Flash del cine? Es decir, Ezra Miller. ¿Les convence? ¿Cuál fue su opinión en el momento que lo vieron en la peli de Batman vs Superman? Yo debo admitir que mi primera impresión no ha sido muy buena, pero le daré el beneficio de la duda hasta ver su actuación.

Pero bueno, solo es una pregunta, mera curiosidad ¡ah! El siguiente capítulo va dedicado a Briela87.

Hasta la próxima


	8. ¿Celos?

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? he leído sus comentarios respecto a mi pregunta de BvsS y debo decirle, estoy completamente de acuerdo, la primera impresión que dio la pelicula es bastante cuestionable...¡bah! la verdad es realmente quedo a deber… pero ya que, u.u solo nos queda esperar a ver la trama y ver las actuaciones de los actores. Tengamos fe, y mientras eso pasa, les dejo el siguiente drabble, espero lo disfruten.

Capítulo dedicado a Briela87, espero que sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos abajo.

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

 **Capítulo Vlll: ¿Celos?**

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

Un gruñido salió de su garganta mientras daba media vuelta saliendo del lugar. La risa de su hermana y amigos se escuchaba por toda la Arrowcave, conocía perfectamente el motivo de su diversión: su persona.

¿Y por qué? Desde que Thea le comento lo "evidente" que eran sus celos no había desaprovechado oportunidad alguna de molestarle con eso.

Ingreso a la habitación donde guardaba su equipo y el traje de Arrow dispuesto a cambiarse. Observó la vitrina donde se encontraba su ropaje. ¿Celos? ¿Enserio? ¡Claro que no! No tenía motivos por el cual estar celoso.

En toda su vida jamás había experimentado un sentimiento así, con vergüenza debía admitirlo, todo lo que él quería siempre lo había obtenido, siempre. Por eso nunca tuvo la necesidad de envidiar a nadie de lo que tenía. Fuera un objeto, un viaje, incluso la novia de alguien, solo debía hacer uso de sus encantos y en un chasquear de dedos lo conseguía.

Pero eso era antes, cuando nada le importaba más que si mismo. Después del accidente que le dejo en una isla por cinco años todo en él cambio. Su forma de ver el mundo, de tratar a las personas, y gracias a eso es que pudo encontrar a una persona que le devolvió la fe en sí mismo.

Barry Allen se había vuelto su luz y el estandarte para no rendirse. Le dio lo que ningún dinero le había dado jamás, algo que no se podía comprar y que muy tarde se dio cuenta que era algo de lo que carecía: amor.

El amor que te da los elementos necesarios para crear lazos con las personas, esos que son reales y que no están a tu lado solo por lo que tienes o con cuchillo en mano dándote pequeñas palmadas de "apoyo" pero cuando los necesitas han desaparecido o son ellos los que han empezado a clavártelo.

No, Barry le había mostrado el verdadero valor de una compañía honesta, una sonrisa, una preocupación, la calidez de ese sentimiento desinteresado y que se vuelve lo más valioso, incluso le muestra que aún queda un poco de inocencia en el mundo al ver ese par de ojos verdes. Caminar sin rumbo fijo o quedarse en una habitación en completo silencio disfrutando la presencia de esa persona especial, porque aunque no lo dijera, eso era lo que Allen representaba para él.

Barry es una persona que siempre sonríe, que lo hace incluso si no tiene ánimo de hacerlo con tal de no preocupar a los demás, que siempre busca resolver sus problemas solo porque no quiere molestar a nadie, que es un fiel creyente de las segundas oportunidades, que antepone las necesidades de los otros antes que las suyas. Eso lo vuelve una persona extraordinaria a los ojos de todos, es una luz que reconforta, ¿y saben que es lo peor? ¡Que el castaño ni enterado! Aunque considerándolo bien, es mejor así.

Por eso no le extraña que todos se sientan atraídos el corredor, incluso aquellos que tratan de aniquilarlo, claro que el permitirles acercarse a él o dejar que lo lastimen es algo que nunca va a consentir, pero entiende la atracción que sienten por Flash. Su personalidad se vuelve adictiva, eso lo sabe perfectamente, porqué él se ha vuelto un adicto al castaño.

¿Sentirse celoso? ¿Por qué debería? ¿Por las veces que llega de visita a Central City y lo ve hablando con un grupo de sujetos quienes le sonríen y abrazan? ¿Por las veces que se ha tenido que reprimir para no clavarles una flecha? ¿Por qué Iris, el antiguo amor del corredor cada que puede busca estar pegada a él y para apartarla termine abrazando al menor de forma posesiva? ¿Por las sonrisas que Barry/Flash va regalando al mundo sin ser consciente de lo que despierta en los otros? ¿Qué él tenga que regresar a su ciudad y no poder llevarse al castaño consigo? ¿Saber que no todos los días puede despertar o dormirse teniéndolo a su lado?

No claro que no, Oliver Queen no está celoso, en lo absoluto. Piensa mientras termina de colocarse la última prenda de su traje, caminando a la habitación donde estaba su equipo los cuales están viendo desde las pantallas el noticiero, al parecer cierto corredor escarlata tiene una noche ajetreada en su ciudad. Un incendio en un edificio departamental.

Mientras la reportera explica la situación, en el fondo se aprecia un destello amarrillo apareciendo y desapareciendo sacando a las personas del edificio mientras los bomberos apagan el incendio. Cuando la situación fue controlada, se aprecia como las personas gritan y agradecen al corredor por su intervención. En eso, una joven que fue rescatada, abraza al corredor mientras le sonríe, logrando que Flash le responda la sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

3…

2…

1….

Ok, quizás… solo quizás pueda estar un poco celoso.

Porque Barry no sabe y así está bien. Lo mucho que Thea adora molestar a su hermano diciéndole lo celoso que es, como ahora, quien sonríe al observarle tensarse al ver la escena, le molestaría pero hasta ella conoce sus límites.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les gustara. Nos vamos acercando al final de la historia.

P.D. por cierto... ¿alguien sabe de alguna historia de Red Arrow? La verdad es que no encuentro mucho de él y es de mis favoritos. XD ojalá puedan ayudarme.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Venganza

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? yo la verdad llorando, ToT quiero segunda temporada de Constantine, me encanta. Y la verdad no me consuela que haga apariciones en otras series, es que ¡vamos! Es la parte oscura de DC, el hombre es increíble, hay mucho, mucho material para que brille por sí solo, si no la han visto en verdad se les recomiendo es muy buena la temporada.

Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, penúltimo capítulo, espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo.

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

 **Capítulo lX: Venganza**

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

Golpeo nuevamente la pared de la habitación, sus compañeros habían desistido de intentar tranquilizarlo, ¿qué podían decirle? No había palabra alguna que le consolara y mucho menos que apaciguara todo el dolor e ira que sentía.

Poso su vista en el cuerpo que descansaba en aquella cama, aunque mil y un veces le aseguraron que estaría bien, que las heridas del castaño estaban sanando gracias a sus poderes, el sentimiento de dolor seguía incrustado en todo su ser.

Lo mataría, juraba que lo mataría. Si en algún momento había decidido no volver a hacerlo, esa promesa quedaba en el olvido. La única razón por la que no tomaba su arco y salía a las calles buscando al maldito era la constante vigilancia que tenía por parte de Joe y Diggle quienes estaban listos para detenerle.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, Barry seguía inconsciente, le habían herido gravemente.

Con cuidado tomo la mano ajena entrelazando sus dedos.

—Despierta —susurró bajito —. Por favor Barry.

Podía ver algunos cortes en la cara, cuello, torso y brazos del castaño, algunos más notables que otros, evidencia de la batalla que había tenido.

—No debiste enfrentarlo solo…— le reprochó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta —. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Felicity recibió una llamada por parte de Caitlin para comunicarle del enfrentamiento y derrota de Flash y de lo gravemente herido que había quedado. Cuando la rubia le informo se sintió mareado y tuvo que recargarse en la pared para no caer directo al piso, ¿Barry herido? Intento saber lo que había pasado, el cómo estaba pero su amiga no conocía toda la historia, solo supo decirle que se encontraba inconsciente, con varios huesos rotos.

De ahí todo se volvió confuso, no recuerda el cómo llegó a Central City, solo reacciono cuando vio las instalaciones S.T.A.R. En cuanto la camioneta se frenó, salió corriendo a las puertas de los laboratorios adentrándose exigiendo saber y ver al castaño.

Cuando lo llevaron a la habitación donde le tenían tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol al verlo conectado a todos esos aparatos y con todas esas vendas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

 _—Fue una trampa — le explicó Joe cuando solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación —.Zoom capturo a Linda… trato de detenerlo…. él era más fuerte. No le basto con herirlo, quería humillarlo, recorrió toda la ciudad mostrándoles a las personas lo que había hecho con él, ese maldito infeliz._

La expresión de Joe era sombría. Le aseguró que ya tenía a todos los policías y agentes de la ciudad trabajando en el caso. Salió del lugar diciendo que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Estaba seguro que por la mente del hombre la idea de capturar a Zoom y hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho a su hijo estaba incrustado. Pero lo sentía, él no iba esperar a que la policía lo capturara, esto era personal.

Se puso de pie, buscaría al maldito de Zoom y el mismo le haría pagar. Ojo por ojo. Beso la frente del castaño antes de darse media vuelta, dispuesto a salir del edificio así tuviera que enfrentarse a Joe y Diggle. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta de la habitación una voz le detuvo.

—Oliver — murmuro el castaño removiéndose entre sueños. Rápidamente el rubio regreso a su lado tomando nuevamente la mano del menor.

—Aquí estoy — le responde, no sabe si puede escucharle o no. Pero necesita decirle, hacerle saber que está a su lado —.Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí, no dejaré que nada te pase.

Al parecer, sus palabras surtieron efecto pues Barry dejó de moverse, descansando nuevamente. Suspira tratando de calmarse, pese a sus ganas de salir y matar al maldito de Zoom. Sabe que su prioridad en estos momentos es la recuperación del menor.

Porque Barry no sabe y era mejor así. Que mientras el descansaba curándose de sus lesiones, Oliver le juraba que no permitiría que Zoom o cualquier villano que quisiera la cabeza de Flash le volviera a lastimar, y que si lo intentaban, bueno, él no dudaría en lanzarles una flecha directamente a su corazón si osaban a lastimar al suyo.

* * *

Y es que nadie se mete con Barry y sale librado de la irá de Oliver. Nuestro arquero no permitiría que nada le pasara a su querido niño ¿no creen? Nos vamos acercando al final de la serie. Hablando de series… ¿qué les pareció el anunció del nuevo Kid Flash? A sido todo un tema de discusión el día de hoy, aunque bueno, al parecer julio es el mes de DC varias sorpresas nos esperan y confiemos a que sigan cumpliendo nuestras expectativa… Al menos en la Tv XD yo seguiré esperando que re-consideren la idea de darme mi segunda temporada de Constantine, digo, ya esperamos más de diez años para ver el boom de los cómic, en la tele y el cine puedo soñar con eso ¿no? -.-u

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Te quiero

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? al fin hemos llegado al último capítulo de esta serie de drabbles no tan drabbles. Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que comentaron y los que no, pero se tomaron la molestia de leer. Espero que no se hayan aburrido.

Taisha StarkTaisho estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, el KF es todo menos Kid, se ve mucho mayor que Flash y por lo que sigo leyendo no termina de convencer por varias cosas, y lo siento por Keiynan pero visualmente ya no me convenció y difícilmente me veo cambiando de opinión incluso viendo su actuación.

Además, leí tu comentario del capítulo anterior, tuve que cortar la idea porque ya de por sí, algunos dejan de ser drabbles xD seguro me seguiría extendiendo. Pero guarde las partes y veré la posibilidad de transcribir un one-shot del tema.

P.D. creo que el capítulo te gustara, ya verás porque.

Sin más por el momento, disfruten. Nos leemos abajo.

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

 **Capítulo X: Te quiero**

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

Procuro evitar que un gruñido saliera de su boca, la situación le estaba comenzando a irritar. ¿Cómo era posible? Podía tensar un arco y disparar sin remordimiento a un enemigo suyo, podía sobrevivir cinco años en una isla sin más herramientas que el mismo y su instinto de supervivencia, podía lanzarse del techo del edificio más alto sin temor, pelear contra un grupo de malhechores y salir victorioso y, ¿no podía decir dos malditas palabras? Era ridículo, podía hacer todo lo demás menos expresar un simple "Te quiero".

No es una persona muy expresiva, eso lo sabe perfectamente ¡demonios! Si hasta dudaba que en algún momento le haya dicho a su hermana un "te quiero" pero no era porque no lo sintiera, simplemente su relación era algo extraña.

Desde que inició su relación con el castaño hace ya un año, nunca, en ningún momento le había dicho un "te quiero", él prefería demostrar las cosas que decirlas, pero sabe que a veces eso no basta. Barry casi siempre le expresa ese tipo de afecto, en acciones y palabras. Sabe que su mocoso es una persona un tanto insegura, y cada vez que le expresaba sus sentimientos y no tenía respuesta de su parte veía como una parte de él se opacaba aunque lo disimulara podía notar el cómo le afectaba.

Verlo en ese estado le dolía más a él quien en su mente se maldecía a si mismo incapaz de poder pronunciarlas a pesar del dolor que sentía cuando veía el menor ese estado. Por eso, desde hace un tiempo que se había propuesto a decírselo, lo haría. Era una promesa y Oliver Queen jamás rompe sus promesas. Sin embargo decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Debido a sus trabajos, no podían verse tan seguido y tenían que conformarse a verse una vez a la semana en lo que las cosas se normalizaban.

¡Lo juraba por lo más sagrado del mundo! había intentado decírselo: viendo una película, tumbados en su cama, en uno de los edificios de la ciudad, cuando fue a recogerle a la estación, pero todos y cada uno de ellos terminaron en un rotundo fracaso. Y eso comenzaba a desesperarle.

Justo cuando paso toda esa semana practicando, mentalizándose y asegurándose que no tuvieran interrupciones tenía que estar recostado en su cama escuchando lo "increíblemente genial" que era el maldito murciélago ese.

Y es que al parecer, Flash tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar con el detective murciélago y eso dejo alucinando a su pareja. ¿Qué tenía de genial el gótico ese? A su pensar, nada. Solo era un engreído pero Barry tenía una opinión completamente distinta, parecía un niño cada vez que hablaba del otro vigilante y eso le provocaba una leve molestia.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? — escuchó la voz de su novio, al mirarle pudo apreciar el leve ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—Lo estoy —respondió secamente

— ¿Qué dije? — le reto infantilmente acomodándose en la cama.

—Que se lanzó del edificio volando cerca del tren — repitió con fastidio—. Y que se estrelló en uno de los vagones.

— Eso último lo inventaste — sonrió acostándose en la cama abrazándose al rubio—. En verdad es increíble.

— ¿Pasaremos todo la noche hablando del idiota ese? — cuestionó mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura del menor

—No es un idiota — rio divertido acomodándose en el pecho del mayor —.Es Batman, y aún no termino de contarte, es que es increíble.

Por toda respuesta, el mayor solo emitió un nuevo gruñido. Él tenía otro tipo de planes para esa noche que estar escuchando sobre el engreído gótico, debía decirle a Barry lo que sentía.

— ¡Enserio! — exclamo el menor aun recostado en el pecho del rubio. —. Y aún no te he contado la mejor parte cuando…

—Te quiero — exclamó interrumpiendo el relato del más joven.

El castaño tuvo que levantarse apoyando uno de sus codos en la cama mirando directamente al rubio. Su expresión era una mezcla de asombro y confusión.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —cuestiono seguro de haber escuchado mal.

—Yo... — inició el mayor mirando directo a ese par de ojos verdes —. Sé que no suelo decirlo mucho… que nunca lo he dicho en realidad, pero quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mí… es decir… Yo… te quiero.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió al menor sentándose en su abdomen mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente para besarle. Un beso tranquilo lleno de ternura que le embriago por completo, coloco en sus manos alrededor de la cintura del castaño atrayéndolo más a su persona.

—Dilo de nuevo — pidió separándose un poco.

—Espero que no te acostumbres— exclamó acomodando un cabello del castaño —.Sabes que no es fácil para mí.

—Por favor — insistió el menor

—Te quiero — repitió el vigilante, sabía de la gran influencia que el menor tenía en él y que había pocas cosas que le podía negar.

—Yo también te quiero —pronunció antes de volver a besarle.

Porque Barry no sabe y era mejor así. Que Oliver lamenta no haberle dicho antes lo mucho que le quería ya que la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Barry era algo que atesoraría por el resto de su vida, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, mostraba la felicidad del menor, un sentimiento cálido embargo su cuerpo al verle tan feliz, además, al parecer había encontrado la técnica perfecta para que SU novio dejará de hablar del murciélago ese.

* * *

Porque no podía terminar esta pequeña serie sin escuchar el tan ansiado "te quiero" por parte de Oliver y dios, no lo puedo evitar, que Batman sea el tercero en discordia y el pretexto perfecto para que Ollie diga lo que siente es hermoso. OuO Por el momento es todo de mi parte, espero volver con otro proyecto. Muchas gracias.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Extra

¿Realmente Barry no sabe?

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

 **Xll: Extra**

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

La noche era cálida, estaban a la mitad del verano. A través de la ventana podía observar la enorme luna que iluminaba todo, el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Suspiro tranquilamente sin dejar de mirar a través del ventanal el enorme jardín que rodeaba a la casa.

Un leve ruido le hizo girar su cabeza observando la enorme cama de la habitación, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Su pareja descansaba tranquilamente, lo sabía porque gracias a luz que se colaba en la alcoba podía observar el pecho subir y bajar pausadamente, prueba irrefutable de que dormía profundamente, eso le alegraba ya que eran pocas las veces que Oliver se permitía descansar así sin pesadillas o preocupaciones.

Siempre estaba a la defensiva y rara vez se permitía bajar la guardia como ahora. Un suspiro salió de sus labios al recordar lo mucho que le costó ganarse la confianza del mayor, que decir de tenerlo a su lado como pareja.

Ambos han pasado por muchas cosas, buenas y malas que solo han servido para reforzar el amor que se tienen. Sabe que aún tiene mucho que aprender y cada día trata de ser mejor: un buen héroe, un buen amigo, un buen compañero, un mejor novio. En todo ese tiempo, Oliver ha sido el más grande apoyo que ha tenido en su vida, es su ejemplo, como héroe y como hombre.

Siempre está cuidándole, protegiéndole y orientándolo cuando duda en lo que debe hacer y el gran esfuerzo que hace por dejarle actuar aun cuando no está de acuerdo con la forma en que lo hace.

Aunque el rubio verbalmente no era muy demostrativo, sus acciones siempre le expresaban lo mucho que se preocupa por él: como aquella vez que se quedó con el toda la noche después de que Iris abandonara a Flash, la forma en que constantemente le mira, las veces que le recibe con una sonrisa en su rostro logrando que su corazón se acelere, la primera vez que tuvieron una cita, la forma en que lo protegió en la línea alternativa del tiempo y como lo consoló cuando le conto sobre eso, y como olvidarlo, cuando le dijo "te quiero"

Todos y cada uno de esos hermosos momentos se han quedado en su memoria, aunque también ha sabido apreciar y sacar lo mejor de aquellos malos momentos como la vez que pelearon al detener al grupo de bandidos y una semana después fue Arrow quien tomo la incitativa de buscarle para arreglar las cosas, eso era algo que apreciaba profundamente e incluso las pequeñas expresiones de celos mal disimuladas que a veces le demostraba.

Tampoco podía olvidar la preocupación que el rubio siempre le externaba, la constante lucha que mantiene con sus pesadillas, aquellas en las que le involucra y sabe cuáles son. Y poco a poco, ha podido ayudarle, diciéndole que todo estaría bien aunque claramente el demostrarle que los estaría ha sido complicado, como aquella vez que estaba mal herido y que según los comentarios de los otros, Oliver tuvo que hacer uso de toda su racionalidad para no salir en busca de Zoom y clavarle toda una munición de sus flechas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Escucha una voz a sus espaldas—. ¿Por qué estás despierto?

—Nada— responde despegándose de la ventana dirigiéndose a la cama. El rubio le mira fijamente.

El castaño se sienta en la cama, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

—Solo baje por un poco de agua y me distraje viendo por la ventana —Explica mientras se acomoda en el enorme lecho, abrazándose al mayor quien se acomoda correspondiendo el abrazo.

—No te desaparezcas así —sentenció el mayor dispuesto a volver a dormir, Barry solo puede reír divertido, Oliver en verdad odia el no sentirlo cerca cuando se queda a dormir.

Por toda contestación, el castaño se limitó a besar nuevamente los labios de su pareja quien no tardó en responderle, bueno, quizás eso de dormir podía esperar un rato más pensó el menor mientras rodeaba con sus manos el cuello del arquero.

Porque Oliver no sabe y así estaba bien. Que Barry sabe todo lo que hace por él aunque siempre finja no saber de lo que le hablan y eso… eso hace que el castaño se enamore más del vigilante.

FIN


End file.
